leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xerath
Abilities (27 | | | | }} at each level)}} , doubled to (54 | | | | }} at each level)}} against enemy champions. |static=12 |targeting='Mana Surge' is an on-hit effect. |additional= * The passive doesn't trigger if the mana restored would cause Xerath to exceed his maximum mana.Full Mana vs. Mana Surge |video=Xerath IVideo }} Xerath channels for up to 3 seconds, increasing Arcanopulse's range over seconds. Xerath can move while channeling, but he gradually himself for the duration by up to 50%. |description2 = After a brief delay, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line that deals magic damage to all enemies hit. |description3 = At the end of the channel, Arcanopulse cancels and refunds . |leveling2 = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Arcanopulse' is an linear area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * While charging, Arcanopulse can be interrupted by any form of hard CC. * Arcanonopulse's cooldown starts after firing the beam or after it's cast time ends if not fired, not while channeling. * Once casting, Arcanopulse cannot be interrupted. During the cast time, Xerath will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. * If Xerath is displaced by a knockback or pull effect during the cast time, the beam will fire from the original point of casting. * If Xerath dies while charging or during the cast time, Arcanopulse will not fire but is still placed on cooldown. |video=Xerath QVideo }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy upon the target area which strikes after a second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies within and them by 10% for seconds. |description2 = Enemies hit directly take 50% increased damage and are by a greater amount, decaying down to 10% over the duration. |leveling = * | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Eye of Destruction' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * There is an second casting time that must be completed in order for the impact to deal damage. ** Cast times cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects, and will only be interrupted by Xerath's death. If Xerath dies during the seconds, the impact will fizzle after the seconds (and will not deal damage). ** During the cast time, Xerath will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. ** If Xerath is displaced by a knockback or pull effect during the cast time, Eye of Destruction will still go off at the target location even if he is no longer in range. * The outline of the area of effect will appear the moment Xerath begins casting, and deals damage after the delay. After the second casting time, there is no way to stop the blast. * Eye of Destruction grants sight over a large area on-cast, which persists for a short duration after the blast hits. |video=Xerath WVideo }} Xerath fires an orb of energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and them for - |Reaches the maximum duration at 1050 range.}} seconds, based on the distance the orb traveled. |leveling = |range = 1050 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Shocking Orb' is a linear colliding skill shot. *'Projectile speed:' 2300 *'Missile Width:' 60 |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Xerath EVideo }} Xerath himself to his current location for up to 10 seconds, becoming immune to and gaining the ability to cast Arcane Barrage up to three times, but losing the ability to cast his other abilities. |description2 = Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy to the target area which strikes after a -second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies within. |description3 = Rite of the Arcane can be cancelled early by moving or attacking and automatically ends once Arcane Barrage has been cast 3 times. If Rite of the Arcane ends without using a single cast of Arcane Barrage, half the cooldown is refunded. Rite of the Arcane is canceled and put on full cooldown if Xerath is affected by non- crowd control that prevents or interrupts the casting of abilities. |leveling2 = * | }} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype= mana |targeting='Rite of the Arcane' is self-targeted ability that roots Xerath in place. Arcane Barrage is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Rite of the Arcane has a short activation time where Xerath ascends into his true form. During this time, Arcane Barrage cannot be activated and a circle indicating the ability's maximum range appears (starting small and rapidly expanding to the maximum range over the cast time). ** The maximum-range indicator is visible to both allies and enemies. * Activating Rite of the Arcane does not automatically use the first cast of Arcane Barrage - you must activate the ability twice in order to first deal damage. * Arcane Barrage uses a barrage system so that it can be cast multiple times within a given period at no additional cost. * Arcane Barrage has a second cooldown between casts, not affected by Cooldown Reduction. * Each cast of Arcane Barrage grants a brief area of sight. * Each cast is classified as an activation for the purposes of effects such as and * Xerath can use while rooted. |video=Xerath RVideo }} References cs:Xerath de:Xerath es:Xerath fr:Xerath pl:Xerath pt-br:Xerath ru:Xerath zh:泽拉斯 Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Mana Heal champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion